The Boy Who Played With Dead Things
by RainbowFez
Summary: After Jake's return the other children finally began to realize he wasn't the boy they missed. He wasn't his grandfather, just Jake. Isolating himself from the people he once thought were his friends only one unlikely housemate still visited him.


I was looking through some of my old unfinished fanfics before my class and found this. It was Chapter 1 of a multiple chapter story but it looks like it can be a short one shot too so here it is. I may in the future make a sequel with what I had original planned but it's unlucky. I hope you enjoy. Explanation behind how I thought of this is in the bottom Author Notes.

* * *

It had been five months since Miss Peregrine created the new loop. They had sailed far from the island that the others had lived on for so long. They traveled through the country passing farms and barns until they found a small town. It was similar to the one on the island but the differences were still striking. Instead of rock and ocean, fields of corn covered the horizon. Instead of grumpy people who glared at the children, the town was filled with smiling people, happy to greet the new group. And, instead of the bombs dropping in the night, a beautiful red, orange and pink sunset lit up the corn as if it were on fire.

It was truly beautiful and his time in the new loop had started off great. The large brick building, three stories tall and with an artful tower in the front. It was smaller than the last home but wasn't too small as to force the children to share rooms. His room was on the second floor with a window pointed to the west, allowing him to watch the sunset. It was just big enough to comfortably fit his twin sized bed, a desk and a medium sized wardrobe. The three rows of shelves over the desk were covered in photos from his time searching for a loop that would take him back to the boat.

It was in that room that he sat, eyes staring out the window. The sun was high and the house lacked the shouting that had been frequent in the five months. It was the calmest day in months but Jake felt nothing but sadness. He was considering leaving. He had mapped out a rout three weeks ago but hadn't brought himself to finally leave. He had almost fell apart when Emma broke up with him. She said she realized that she'd only fallen in love with him because he had looked and sounded so much like his grandfather. Abe was the one she loved not Jake.

He had been furious. He'd spent months searching for a way back to them only to find out that her feelings were fake. It cut deep into his heart and he hadn't been the same since. The anger was short lived and now he was just numb. He didn't belong here. He belonged out there hunting the hollows like his grandfather. He wasn't meant to be with these people, who had only recently discovered he wasn't the boy they had missed for decades. He was the boy's grandson and would never be that boy. The children had become distant. They were sad around him more than happy. He could never be the person they had thought he was. Emma avoided him completely now. It had only added to the hurt until he decided he had enough of it and retreated to his room, only leaving for meals and walks late at night, just after the reset, so no one was out.

The silence of the room was broken by a knock on the door. Jake paused. There was only two people who went out of their way to visit him anymore, Miss Peregrine and shockingly Enoch. The silence continued until the door opened inward. It must be Enoch. He came in whether Jake wanted it or not. Jake didn't understand why Enoch was the only one to become more social with him when he realized he wasn't his grandfather.

"Hey" Enoch said in his normal dark tone. Jake didn't turn from his chair facing the window. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"That's a lie. It's only four." Jake said emotionlessly. Enoch made an annoyed sound and shut the door loudly. There was silence for a goof thirty seconds before the door flung open.

"Jake this is fucking stupid! You've been up here for four weeks. No one sees you anymore. You're pale as a ghost and I don't think you've even turned on the lights."

"No one wants to see me" Jake said sadly.

"That's because they don't know YOU!" Enoch shouted. "Get out there and show them who Jake is! You're not Abe but that doesn't mean you're not their friend. They care about you."

Jake's shoulders slumped. That wasn't true and he could hear the uncertainty in his only friend's voice. "It doesn't matter" Jake sighed.

"Of course it matters!" Enoch growled.

"No it doesn't" Jake repeated slowly. "I won't be here much longer." The seconds ticked by and Enoch didn't respond. Jake might have looked back a few weeks ago but he didn't care anymore. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, unseeing and lonely.

"Excuse me?" Enoch almost whispered. Jake looked away from the window for the first time that day. He stared at Enoch, slightly confused at the hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm going home." Jake said. "I planned a rout. It'll only take me three weeks to get back to my time."

"No" Enoch whispered.

"You'll all be better off without me" Jake said.

"NO!" Enoch shouted. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE"

"Give me one reason why I can't" Jake growled. He was taken aback by the extreme emotion. He didn't know Enoch could be anything but spiteful, silently angry or mildly happy. The first real emotion in weeks filled his voice. "No one cares…."

"I care" Enoch interrupted. Jake smiled sadly.

"You hatted me a few months ago. You'll be fine without me." Jake sighed. He turned back to look out the window.

"I never hated you" Enoch said. He stepped forward, walking slowly till he was next to Jake's chair. "I hated Abe. I hated him so much and you look just like him… almost just like him."

"Just like everyone else" Jake muttered back.

"Don't leave Jake. Please"

"You haven't given me a reason" Jake said, turning to glare at Enoch. "I have no reason to stay. No one to…" The words were cut off suddenly. Enoch bent down and brought his lips hard against Jake's. Jake's head flew back from how hard their lips had slammed together. His eyes were wide and staring, really seeing Enoch for the first time in months. What felt like hours, was over in seconds. Enoch pulled back and stepped away from the chair. Jake's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"I'm your reason" Enoch hissed. "I love you, not Emma, ME!" Jake shook his head slowly.

"Y-you what?" his voice cracked out.

"I love you Jake. I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love the way you talk about your travels. I love how your secretly snippy and sarcastic. You're brave and curious and most of all… You're not afraid. You didn't run away when you saw what I could do. You looked scared but not disgusted. You didn't hate me like everyone else. You don't treat me like a freak. Even here I'm a freak, a disturbed boy who plays with dead things. But you don't treat me like that. You don't act like I'm different from Fiona, Hugh or Olive. You… You…" Enoch trailed off. "Say something!" Jake opened him mouth but didn't speak. "Say something you ass!"

"K-Kiss me again." Jake said. Enoch froze. That was not an answer he had expected. He expected disgust or anger, confusion, maybe even sadness but he never thought Jake would actually want to kiss him again. Jake stood, his bones cracking from lack of movement.

"Seriously? Enoch whispered.

"Please kiss me again" Jake said more confidently.

* * *

I loved this movie though I always thought that things would go downhill for Jake after people realized he wasn't his grandpa. They all especial Emma probably missed Abe and saw him in Jake. Enoch however hated Abe and after realizing his Jake wasn't the same person he might have come around. At least that's what I thought. Tell me your opinions in the reviews. I hope you liked it.


End file.
